Back in time
by teabbola
Summary: Timetravel – 20 years later to fifth book. Harry Potter and his sons, James and Al, accidentally go back to the fifth book. How will Harry react on seening those he knows to be death and how will they react on seeing him My first fanfic - pleace be nice
1. Chapter 1

It was a nice sunny day in the middle of August, one of those days where it's neither to hot nor to cold due to a small breeze. Though the neighborhood didn't stand as one of the most friendly, nothing seemed to be able to break through the happiness and joy coming from a group of three there, if anyone paid attention, somehow happened to come out of thin air in the space right between Number eleven and thirteen Grimmauld Place.

When looking at the group the first one to notice of the three, maybe because of his happiness or simply because he was the only adult, was black haired man with glasses.

The next thing was the two boys, one, the youngest, was exactly like the man, his father, just without glasses which made his green eyes visible. The brother, a slightly bit older, had the same look as they two others, just with the difference that his eyes and hair was brown.

All three of them, Harry Potter and his two oldest children, his sons, was clearly enjoying themselves. Through Harry would have loved having Ginny, his wife, and Lily, his only daughter, there with them, he knew the boys enjoyed being just with him, something of which he did not have words to describe. It made him so happy knowing that he was wanted and loved be those he cared for.

"You know, I still think it would have been so much easier just traveling directly to Diagon Alley," James said, continuing a talk they had had from inside number twelve Grimmauld Place.

"Have patience James. Look the weather is great, we are in no hurry and we got all week before anyone expect us to be back home again." Harry smiled to his oldest son there with his thirteen couldn't wait to get to the magic Alley.

Albus on the other hand took one thing at the time and right now, he just enjoyed walking next to his dad.

"Beside I think it might do you some good having to take the muggle way know and then." Harry blinked down to Al from behind James' back as the boy signed very loud.

"Now I really do feel unwanted," James looked horrified for half a second before they all started laughing.

"But come on, we would have been there by now. I mean can't you not just apparition us there now?"

"I…" Whatever Harry attempted to say was cut off by the appearing of a silver terrier, a patronus.

"Class A at 2259 sir, it's the man we been after sir," the patronus spoke with the voice of Harry's assistant, sounding both busy and sorry for having to break down his boss' holiday.

Al looked worried at his father whose entire appearance had change from the sight of the patronus, gone was the cherry family father and instead was the protector of the wizard world, head of the aurors and special service with a drawn out wand.

"Al, James, get back to the house now. When you are there, call Ron and make him go get you." A sad smile played at the corner of his mouth, "I'm sorry boys, next time we'll take the direct way."

And with that he was of, running, having recognized the number as being just around the corner.

James looked into Al's green eyes, "hell no, not this time!" And the two boys started running after their father.


	2. Chapter 2

Coming around the corner Harry faced a handful of aurors belonging to his special service. The aurors were using a container to hide behind so they were not too vulnerable for spells coming towards them. On the other end of the street Harry knew other aurors would have done the same.

"Mr. Potter, Sir," a young wizard with brown curls jumped up from the ground where he had been resting and as for the rest of the aurors, those closest to the corner only turned their heads long enough to make sure he did not happen to be a danger.

"Sir," this time the speaker was a middle high man of the kind you do not look twice.

"What has been done so far Apian?" Harry asked the leader of the group.

"We had only just closed him off in this street and made sure it was anti-disappearing before we called for you sir. And with us in the one end and Felon's group in the other end of the street we got him like a rat in a trap." Apian looked thrilled and sure of having the upper hand.

"Great, but where's the man?" Harry smiled seriously, "and have you identified the object he did steal?" To this,Apian's smile fainted.

"It happens to be a bit more complicated than we first thought sir, it appears to be quite small. It can be nearly everything which again means that we have no idea of what the object can do." Then the smile returned. "But for the man himself, he is in our end of the street."

"Good, let's have a closer look shall we." Harry said. He was happy that the job seemed to be easily finished, now it was only the unknown object that carried his concern, whatever it might happen to be it was supposed to have great value and to be very dangerous.

"Sir," a witch who had been keeping an eye on the scenery on the other side of the container turned her head to look back at them, she sounded worried, "I think he just figured out about the Anti-Disappearing, and…" she took a deep breath, "I think he just turned the object into a Portkey."

A deadly silence fell upon them for a few long seconds before Harry shouted at them to get going.

"We don't know what it is or what it does…" Harry reached the front of the aurors running forward, "so be careful. Remember your shields."

The thief, looking up from a small object, reminded Harry a bit of old Mundungus Fletcher. He seemed to start panicking having the aurors running towards him before his Portkey was ready. Forgetting about the Anti-Disappearing Charm the man tried to turn around in order to disappear himself just as the young wizard with the curls shouted "_Expelliarmus_" and the voice of a child cried out "_Dad!_"

The spell did hit the small object and Harry noticed something golden flying through the air while turning around, changing his focus to James and Al whohad just caught up with him. Automatically, like a seeker, Harry grabbed the golden object just as the two boys stumbled into him.

Before Harry had time to say anything to the boys, he felt a familiar hook from somewhere behind the navel and anything but James hand on his jacket and the small object in his hand seemed to disappear.


	3. Chapter 3

For a moment Harry thought he had been imagining the disappearing of everything until he realized that the only other living thing to be seen in the street other than himself were James, Al and a cat looking down at them from the container with big eyes.

"Eh hello dad…" James let go of his dad's jacket looking apologetic. "What happened?"

Harry did not know what to say and instead had a closer look at the small golden object in his hand. It had the shape of an hourglass. Harry wondered where he had seen it before.

"Dad?" Al's voice sounded very small and the boy was still hanging tightly on to his brother's arm, "what's that?"

"I'm not sure… I have seen this kind of object before but I cannot place it right now." Harry looked around the place - it looked almost the same but there were a few things different of which the light was the most visible, it was getting dark, twilight. Once more Harry had a close look at the object.

"Boys, I think we have found us a time turner," he said with a dead voice.

"A what?" James tried to get his hands on the hourglass, "what's that dad?"

"A Time Turner is a object giving it's user the ability to travel back in time and is to be handle very carefully due to the risk following travel in time," Al quoted in one breath.

"You've been spending too much time with aunt Hermione," James looked amazed.

"Never the less it's true," Harry said with a bit of a hard smile, "let's go back to the house and see what we can do for now. I both believe and hope we went back to yesterday evening." Looking at the boys disappointed faces Harry let out a laugh, "think of it positively, now we get an extra day together and we know where to find the thief tomorrow."

They started walking back towards the house, Harry with his head in thoughts and the boys in conversation about the time turner but also their luck of not getting in trouble by following their father against his orders.

The closer they got to Grimmauld Place, the more Harry felt more and more insecure by noticing some small changes all the way around them, small things indeed such as a full bin outside a house he thought empty or flowers in a window where he hadn't seen any before. It was small things but never the less it made him keep his guard up and eyes wide open. The boys did not seem to notice but then again, they did only know the streets in daylight and both were still young and had grown up in peace.


	4. Chapter 4

Arriving back at the house everything somehow seemed darker, not that it had ever been a nice neighborhood but Harry could not remember the last time things had been this… dirty. There was a lot of rubbish and the door at number 12 looked like it needed painting.

So far Al and James did not seem to have noticed the surroundings but still they had started to keep their voices down and walked a bit closer to their dad.

At the bottom of the short stairs leading up to the house the boys hesitated for a moment but then, just as Harry was about to say something to them, they started running as if to see who could reach the door first (James was the quickest, as per usual) and had to stop there, waiting for Harry to come and unlock the door. Harry couldn't help laughing quietly to himself while catching up with the boys. This was such a typical thing for them to do.

After a tap from his wand on the door the family went inside.

"What's with that smell dad?" both boys seemed to have noticed that something was wrong. The room they had just entered was dark and smelled of dust and something indeterminable. Both boys looked back at their dad in horror, but Harry didn't see their faces, he would have known answer for their unspoken questions so instead he stepped forward with his wand raised. He stepped out in to the hall with the boys kept at the entrance, looking through the now open door after their father who went towards the door behind which the kitchen was.

Harry pressed his ear against the kitchen door. He heard strange familiar voices coming through, it sounded like there were two men in there.

"… know what to do then. And no, there can be no talking of that…" the other man in the room had said something but it had been too quiet for Harry to hear what.

"… what you did the other day, I will not say I do not understand why, but you must remember, your actions have consequences."

"Any news from the school?" It was the voice of a third man and this voice too sounded familiar though Harry couldn't place it anywhere.

"Detention all week."

The second voice let out a dry barking laugh, "much quicker than I would expect, I…"

Whatever the second voice would have expected, Harry didn't hear for at the same time a loud noise made him turn around quickly.

While their dad had been listening through the closed door, Al and James had been standing at the entrance in silence, knowing this wasn't the time for asking questions. Both of them felt scared, they had grown up with frequent visits to Grimmauld Place but never before had it looked, nor smelled, anything like this. Both boys kept looking around trying to see as much as possible of this new old place and kind of expecting someone to suddenly jump out of thin air telling them this was some kind of sick joke.

James didn't like just standing and within no time whatsoever he had started to explore whatever little he could of the dark entrance while Al kept sending him glances that would have made their mother proud though James pretended not to notice.

Within a few seconds there was nothing left for James to look at due to the dark in the room and instead he turned his attention to what appeared to be a troll-leg umbrella stand, James fancied to figure out if it was real, but when James started to examine the umbrella stand Al had had enough and quickly stepped over to his brother trying to take the troll-leg from him, which only resolved in the troll-leg umbrella stand falling to the floor with a crash.

Both boys looked up to see their father's, not too pleased face…


	5. Chapter 5

… For half a second everything seemed to freeze. Harry first heard the second voice speaking out loudly ("What the…") but lost it when the screaming started, coming from none other than Mrs. Black's portrait.

In that moment Harry was aware of only two things - that he definitely had managed to get that portrait down thanks to Kreacher and that the strangers from the kitchen must be on their way towards Harry and his sons now.

Harry turned around, facing the kitchen door just as it opened and with only one look at the man coming out Harry sent a stunning spell towards him. Questions could be asked later - this man Harry knew for sure had been dead for many years and Harry felt it like a sick punch in the stomach that anybody would ever try and disguise themselves as his godfather.

* * *

Lupin had his hands folded and his eyes focused down on the table thinking of the orders he had just gotten from Dumbledore, half listening to one of Sirius's numberless times of trying to convince Dumbledore to let him do something active for the Order.

Lupin signed quietly, sometimes Sirius just didn't have any feeling for the situation.

"… I will not say I do not understand why, but you must remember, your actions have consequences." Dumbledore said to Sirius, reminding him of the first of September once more, not being pleased at all after hearing Sirius had followed Harry down to the train.

"Any news from the school?"Lupin tried to get the focus of his best friend on to something else.

Dumbledore didn't look too pleased, "detention all week," he said.

"Much quicker than I expected," Sirius laughed in a harsh way, "I must admit however that…"

Whatever Sirius was about to admit was broken off by a loud noise from the entrance, sounding like someone had tipped over the troll-leg umbrella stand, "Tonks shouldn't arrive before the weekend," Sirius stood up quickly and went towards the door. Lupin looked towards Dumbledore to see his reaction and to Lupin's worries Dumbledore looked worried too. Both men went up and followed after Sirius towards the door.

Being only a few steps away from Sirius in what must have been the most well protected house in the hole of Britain, Lupin felt it like a kick in the stomach to see Sirius getting hit by a spell (red so a stunner) and fall right before his eyes, Lupin felt like the worst had come true. Full of anger and frustration Lupin jumped over Sirius body with his wand ready - ready to use it on the intruder, the traitor or whatever else the one who had attacked Sirius was.

However Lupin never managed to send off any spells, the sight of the man standing in front of him was enough to take his mind of anything else… it was James!

For Lupin it felt like everything went quickly and slowly at the same time; he saw one of his best friends standing fully alive looking really angry, and… dangerous, right in front of him though this friend had been dead for years. Lupin saw Harry standing in the entrance and tried to shout to him too start running because this could not be happening, but it wasn't Harry, Harry was a Hogwarts and this Harry was far too small and without glasses and another boy stood behind him and this boy wasn't Ron and… Lupin knew he was about to black out which just wasn't an option right at that moment. He tried to get control over his breath and only slowly registered Dumbledore had put up a shield charm around him saving him from who knows what.

Lupin let himself sit down on the floor, letting Dumbledore take over, knowing he wasn't in a state where he could be of any help, better just to get hold of himself again. He couldn't remember a time where he had lost control over himself like that before (in human form, anyway).

Lupin tried to figure out what was happening. James, or the James looking person, was clearly a great fighter and one you would hesitate before attacking, however, Dumbledore was Dumbledore, the greatest wizard of the century so this intruder wouldn't stand a chance.

* * *

Harry felt parted between anger, angst and wonder. He was angry towards these intruders who dared to look like men who Harry had loved and respected; the angst Harry had was for his children, who luckily none of the men had paid any attention, though the Lupin-looking man had been looking at them almost right after entering the hall. The wonder Harry felt was the question of who these people were?

Desperately Harry tried get a better view of the situation; the Sirius-looking man was out, the Lupin-like man still looked like he as on the edge of fainting so the Dumbledore-man was the only one Harry really paid attention to. That man, Harry had to admit, was a much stronger wizard than Harry but Harry felt the irony; it wasn't the first time he had dueled a dark wizard, for what else could this man be? Though he disguised himself as Dumbledore.

Harry realized he had forgotten to put any kind of protection over his children and cursed his own stupidity. He had been so focused on the Dumbledore-man, who seemed more as though he were interested more than anything else, and Harry had a bad feeling that this man didn't really use any of his powers, so far he had mostly just blocked whatever Harry had sent towards him and fortunately he seemed absolutely uninterested in the children.

* * *

"James" blocked a spell from Dumbledore, sent a shield charm over the children before jumping away from another spell from Dumbledore, who only missed by inches.

After sending the shield charm "James" looked like he took a deep mental breath and started thinking rather than just throwing spells and hexes randomly towards Dumbledore.

"Stupefy," "James" shouted, but somehow he didn't seem like he actually meant to stun Dumbledore, Lupin thought, while Dumbledore barely flicked his wand in defense, having an easy time blocking the spell.

"How are you?" Dumbledore asked, sounding like he was sitting quietly with a cup of tea between old friends.

"I thought _that_ would be obvious," the man relayed while sending another stunner towards Dumbledore, "a better question would be something like who _you_ are!" the man narrowed his eyes, at that moment Lupin, who slowly got back on his feet again, found himself really grateful that Dumbledore was there.

"I find this situation rather interesting. Are you sure you don't want to start out by telling us who you are? Or else it seems as though we have come to a dead end in which we are both too stubborn to keep our own command right upon the moment in which I eventually will force you to tell me first," Dumbledore sounded like he was having a bit of fun while "James" narrowed his eyes a bit more.

"Are you stupid?" One of the boys shouted, sounding terrified and determent at the same time, "It's our dad!". The man, quickly stepped over so he was right between the boys in the shield charm and Dumbledore, a clear message of staying away from the boys.

"So," Dumbledore turned his attention towards the boys, "and who might you be?"

It had been the boy who looked less like Harry who had been speaking, the other boy, the mini Harry, looked like he was going to be sick.

"James Potter, of course!" The boy narrowed his eyes in the same way as his must-be father. Lupin let out a laugh, that boy did not look like his dead friend. Lupin raised his wand stepping into the fight, "no!" he said.

The boy looked shocked, and the man replied by sending a stunner towards Lupin right before blocking a Body-Bind curse from Dumbledore and then again, before Lupin managed to react, the man shouted "expelliarmus" and Lupin felt his wand flying out of his hand just to get caught by the man, who just managed to shield himself from Dumbledore.

"Two-nil," the man smiled at Dumbledore, who nodded, "However, the third you might find a bit harder to surprise."

"Expelliarmus!"

Dumbledore had his shields up in good time and to Lupin's wonder he started laughing.

"That was simple yet surprising," Dumbledore sent the man a long look while Lupin and the boys just looked confused, "such a simple spell followed by an even more simple one; a non-verbal stupefy."

"I have had some good teachers," the man replayed.

* * *

Harry knew he couldn't win this fight; the old man in front of him was too strong and powerful and Harry didn't have anything to help him. But neither could he afford to lose.

So right before he could come up with a plan he had to keep talking to get himself and the boys more time, for if they were right and had jumped back to the day before naturally he, James and Al would arrive anytime soon and then they might have a chance. At the same time Harry thought that he knew it wouldn't happen, there had been no one there when they had arrived and the house had looked like itself.

"Shall we continue with the question of who we are now?" the old man asked, stepping a few steps backwards as to give them a bit of space. The Lupin-looking man did stay close to the "Dumbledore".

"Maybe you," he nodded to Al, "would be so kind to be next?" the man smiled. Al looked up towards Harry how nodded slowly, what else could they do?

"I'm Al," Al told them in a voice there clearly pointed out he didn't wanted to talk.

"Al, is that short for something?" The old man was now back to the stunned Sirius-looking man, who he unstunned. Harry felt like cursing them, but knew instinctively it would be a waste of energy, so instead Harry stepped even closer towards his sons.

"Short for Albus," Al replayed, "after Albus Dumbledore." the man looked a bit surprised by this.

"I feel honored," he said, James snorted, "yeah right! He's dead and you're just some sort of fake freak," James took a deep breath, making himself ready to give this man a shout that would be Ginny worthy.

"See this is interesting, I know I am old, but I think this is the first time someone told me that I am dead," the man looked amused.

"Well yeah you are, or Dumbledore is," for a moment James seemed confused, "it happened like years ago! I mean come on, you must be daft or something like that to even start to pretend to be him. What's next? You play Voldemort?" This really got all tree men's attention, and James started to panic, looking up at his dad.

"You must know that," Harry looked doubled at them, "where have you been all these years that you don't know?"

"Please, what is your name?" the words were polite but the voice told him that this time it was serious.

"My name is Harry Potter," green eyes into clear blue, "now I demand you tell me your true names and how you got into this house!" Harry couldn't be more serious.

"My name is Albus Dumbledore, and since I am Secret-Keeper of this house and do not recall telling any of you of this house, the question of getting into this house must get returned to you. I believe you believe you are Harry Potter, never the less I know for sure Harry have just started his fifth year at Hogwarts and therefore; your first time with a memory bowl, when was that and what did you see when I found you?"

It toke Harry a moment to realize the question.

"In my fourth year, between the second and third task;you found me in Barty Crouch Junior's trial. What did you tell me in the hospital bed in my first year?"

"The short version must be that Quirrell did not succeed in getting the stone, and it was the first time I told you about the protection your mother left you. Furthermore I told you I had not tasted one of Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for ages because I once had been unlucky with one."

"And you," Harry turned towards the man looking like Lupin, "which two things did Hermione get wrong?" Lupin smiled.

"That I had helped Sirius into the castle and that I should wish Harry dead. What creature was in my office the first time Harry Potter visited it?"

"A grindlow in a tank" Harry tried to hide a smile, not being the first time he heard that question.

"How did I escape from Hogwarts?" it wasn't the best question Harry thought.

"Hermione and I helped you escape on a hippogriff," Harry looked closely at the man who looked like his godfather, "what did you offer me?".

"That you could stay with me," the man said simply.

"I still don't believe any of you," Harry said angrily, but they had all lowered their wands and Harry handed Lupin his wand back.


	6. Chapter 6

"So," Dumbledore said, "I am dead."

All six of them were sitting in the kitchen.

"I am dead and you survived," seemed mostly amused, "that is great news."

Harry had buried his head in his hands, feeling like everything he knew to be solid was falling apart around him. Of course he was happy to see Sirius, Lupin and Dumbledore again but he still did not really believe it was them, it couldn't be. Harry did think about the consequences about being back within a time where the war just had started, all those he had longed for and all those he was happy had disappeared into the darkness of history; Voldemort and Bellatrix just to mention a few, and what Harry thought to be worst of all - his family, how would this affect his family?

"How old are you?" Dumbledore asked James, since Harry did not seem likely to start answering questions and James had been the one telling most earlier on.

"Thirteen," James looked a bit scared, "I'm thirteen."

"Which house are you in?" Sirius asked.

"Gryffindor," James smiled, "we're all in Gryffindor."

"All?" Lupin leaned a bit forward over the table.

"Well… Al and I are but Lils not yet," James looked a bit more confident, "but sure she will be soon."

"James, I'm not sure this is a good idea," Al looked up at their dad but got no response. James just ignored his brother.

"Who's Lils?"

"It's actually Lily," Al started but got interrupted by James who seemed to think this was his time of telling.

"Lilsis our little sister. She's only 10 right now, but she will end up in Gryffindor no doubt!" James sent his audience a serious, "of course it's also okay if she against all odds should end up in another house like Te…"

"JAMES," Harry did sit up straight sending his oldest son a glace which made James sag in his chair, "I think that's quite enough."

"So," Sirius as the only one did not look touched by Harry's loud interruption of James (Dumbledore still just looked amused), "why should that be?"

Harry ignored Sirius and looked directly at his sons.

"I think we better be very careful about what we tell."

"So no talking about…" James looked very puzzled, not knowing how he should refer to Teddy.

"No," Harry had no problem figuring James' problem out, "nothing, and also anyone else who's dead or not, nor should any of you mention any surnames and who has who as parents. Just… use your common sense" Harry tried to send them a smile while both boys nodded.

"I think," Dumbledore looked a bit more serious now, "that is a good and safe plan and to secure it even more we better not mention any of you three to anyone, you shall be the most well protected knowledge of the Order," Al made big eyes, "so before we agree on anything else nobody but us three should know anything about the three of you." Dumbledore had his hands folded.

"Right now however I believe we all are curious of how you managed to turn up here?"

As an answer, Harry placed the Time Turner at the table, "I can tell you what has happened but not why."

Dumbledore did not answer at first but picked up the Time Turner and started an examination of it.

"I…" Harry did not know where to start, "I'm afraid I can't tell you much about the contest without revealing parts of my doing in my time." Dumbledore nodded.

"This… this Mundungus Fletcher type had got hold of it and while trying to get it from him…" Harry stumbled over the words, "it seemed like he turned it into a Portkey or at least tried to. I managed to get hold of it…"

"It was hit by _expelliarmus_," Al filled in.

"Yes, it was… and here we are…" Harry felt like it was a wick explanation and as though he was back in school, trying to explain himself to a teacher who probably wouldn't believe him.

"Hmm," Dumbledore nodded, he had his wand out and kept tapping at the Time Turner so it glowed in different colors - golden, red, blue.

Lupin followed Dumbledore's examination with interested eyes while Sirius seemed a bit bored by it and instead turned to look at Al.

"You look like your father and your… Oh my, I feel old now, your grandfather," Sirius looked almost shocked by the thought and Lupin made a funny noise.

"I know," Al replied with a serious voice, "but James's the one who has inherited the Map for a reason."

"Really?"

"Yeah, because Fred and I did…" Al hit his brother but it was too late, another name was out. For a moment Sirius looked like he would be asking for an explanation but then he shaked his head.

"You did what?"

"Well… Ehm with help from… from others we have been developing it a bit you know… eh," James looked over to his brother and father for help. How do you explain that Hogwarts was nearly blown up in the battle of Hogwarts and in the end, after the battle and the reconstruction, the map had been in need of getting "updated" .

"During time there have been a few… changes at Hogwarts," the others did not seem to notice Harry's hesitation, "so some of us who know about the map have been making sure it's up to date so it still works properly," Harry sent them a smile. Sirius looked skeptical,Lupin just nodded giving most of his attention to Dumbledore.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Dumbledore.

"Nothing really," Dumbledore placed the Time Turner at the table once again, "it seems like this is just an ordinary Time Turner, so my guess is that somehow the making of a portkey has made this Time Turner," Dumbledore pointed at the Time Turner, "made it jump in time instead of space. For am I right to assume you kept to the same place?"

Harry nodded slowly, "so what should we do now?"

"If you'll allow me?" Dumbledore pointed once again at the Time Turner.

"Of course," Harry both nodded and smiled openly in agreement. Dumbledore quickly scooped the Time Turner up and put it in his pocket.

"I think," Dumbledore smiled, "I will have to think about it. So for now the best you can do is to keep a low profile."

Harry nodded in agreement.

"Don't worry, I'm sure we will figure something out. Besides," Dumbledore looked down over his half glasses, "you have no memory whatsoever about neither meeting nor hearing of yourself or another man turning up looking like yourself? No, I thought not, which must mean we managed to get you three back home again."

James tried to hide a little yawn while Al looked interested.

"But for now," Dumbledore stood up, "I will bid you goodbye."

He nodded all the way around the table, "I believe you will make yourself comfortable."

They bid him goodbye and sat in silence for a bit.

"Well," Sirius smiled after Dumbledore had left, "who's up for dinner?"

"Dinner?" James sighed, "We lost lunch?"

"No you dummy," Harry laughed,"there's many years until the lunch you're thinking of, so you haven't lost it yet."


End file.
